This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese patent application No. 2000-88578 filed Mar. 24, 2000.
This invention relates to a power window device capable of opening a door window of a car by means of a window opening switch in case a car is submerged in water.
A conventional power window device for a car is provided with power window circuits for doors of a driver""s seat, assistant driver""s seat and rear seats. Each power window circuit arranged within the door for the assistant driver""s seat or the rear seats (passenger seats) is so constructed that the window is closed (raised) or opened (lowered) when a window regulating (opening and closing) switch located in the vicinity of each of these seats is manually operated. Further, the power window circuit provided in the door of the driver""s seat is so constructed that, when its window regulating switch is operated, a signal from the power window circuit located in the door for the driver""s seat is inputted to the power window circuit for another door of a passenger""s seat through an electronic control unit (ECU). As a result, the windows for the passenger""s seats are remotely regulated from the driver""s seat. If the car is submerged in water, it is likely that the ECU will malfunction, failing to properly supply the signal to the power window circuit for the passenger""s seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,290 (JP-A No. 11-166354) teaches a power window device which can open the window even in case of submersion of the car in water. This device is designed on an the assumption that each power window circuit is independent from other power window circuits so that a window of a passenger""s door can be regulated by only the corresponding power window circuit. As a result, the windows for the passenger""s seats cannot be remotely regulated from the driver""s seat.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a power window device capable of regulating door windows for passenger""s seats even when a car is submerged in water.
According to the present invention, a power window device has a power window circuit including an UP switch and a DOWN switch for closing and opening a door window of a passenger""s seat other than a driver""s seat. Another power window circuit is provided as an external circuit arranged outside of the power window circuit for supplying to the power window circuit an UP signal and a DOWN signal for remotely regulating closing and opening of the window. A signal supply line for supplying the UP and DOWN signals from the external circuit the power window circuit. When the DOWN switch of the power window circuit is turned on, the signal supply line and a power supply line to the motor are electrically disconnected to thereby open the window.